Miniature reflex sights, also commonly known as mini red-dot sights, are non-magnifying reflector sights that commonly are used with handguns and small armaments such as rifles and crossbows. Reflex sights are also used for other aiming purposes, for example as a finder scope for use with a telescopes. Reflex sights typically include a partially reflecting transparent element, such as a lens or flat glass element, that the user looks through to view a target and an illuminated aiming mark or reticle pattern that is superimposed on the field of view. In a reflex sight utilizing a reflecting lens element, the aiming mark is typically generated by a small light emitting diode at the focal point of the lens, the latter of which is selectively reflective to the wavelength of the illumination. In reflex sights including a flat glass element, the aiming mark is generated by an illumination source directed through collimating optics toward the flat glass element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,806 of Paige describes a reflex sight and a method of manufacturing its lens element. Other similar reflex sights are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,688 of Elpedes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,916,290 of Koehler.
The present inventor has recognized a need for an improved reflex sight having features especially desirable for tactical users.